Orange, Orange, Orange Juice
Transcpit Father pork: who's ready to go? Pippa pork: yeah! Girge pork: Me too! Muma pork: let's GO!!! Gold petpet: woohoo! Father pork: sorry, petpet! ~flips off gold and drives away~ Gold petpet: Aw :( ~they're driving away~ Father pork: muma maybe i should take the wheel. Muma pork: no. my wheel. Father pork: but-- Muma pork: NNNO. ~hits another car~ NarRATtor: oh no. it's a jraffic tam! (and that person's car is dented but they won't know until they get home) Pippa: hey. i can see susan lamb! ~sits up from her seat~ HEY. HEYYYY!!! SUSAAAAAN!!!! ~waves arms~ Susan: ~peeks out from another car~ PIPPA! :D ~at gramgram pork's house~ Grampy pork: Gramgram pork i think you made too many totatoes. Gramgram pork: a few more. ~puts 69 totatoes in the oven~ ~grampy's iphone rings~ Grampy pork: ~answers~ this better be good. i'm downloading apps. Pippa: we're stuck in a jraffic tam. Grampy pork: oh no-- angry flaps is downloaded sorry i gtg peace out ~hangs up~ Gramgram pork: okay that's 618 totatoes done. Grampy pork: GRAMGRAM STAHP GramGram: Hell, no! (Shoves 133746 rotators in the oven) At the car Father pork: ~puts head down~ we're going to be late ~sighs~ Muma pork: hhhhhhh Pippa pork: late as usual. Muma pork: HHHHHHHHHHH Girge's GamePig: boom headshot!! Girge: I AM THE ONE Muma pork: ICAN'TTAKEIT! Father pork: honey calm down Muma pork: NNNO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!! ~flips car off the road~ ~car backflips into the air~ Pippa: OH MY ASTLEY Girge: The f**k is happening man?! Muma pork: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ~car rolls down a hill, hits a few trees~ ~windows break~ Father pork: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (cough) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Pippa: we're gonna diiiiieeee!!!!!!!! Girge: WOAH ~car lands on another road upside down~ Muma pork: IT IS ACCOMPLISHED. Father pork: ~gets up~ oh. a shorcut. ~they realize it's the same road~ Pippa pork: are you kidding me. Girge: YOU. Muma pork:....~rolls down the window and jumps out then runs away~ Father pork: well, ~gets in driver seat~ i guess i'm drivi-- ~everyone's completely lost in a forest~ Pippa: father pork! this may be a parallel universe, but you're STILL BAD WITH DIRECTIONS! ~at Grampygramhouse~ (the house is flooding with totatoes) Grampy pig: GRAMGRAM! TOO MANY TOTATOES Gramgram: noooo. i'll make a few more. ~stuffs one million totatoes in the oven~ Grampy: you've gone over the top with totatoes. Gramgram: :| ~closes oven~ Muma pork: ~walks in and sits down~ Gramgram: oh good you're here! here. have some totatoes. though i didn't have much to make enough. ~opens oven~ Pippa: ITS A BOMB!!! Gramgram: oh shit Pippa: NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Girge: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Muma pork: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Father pork: NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Gramgram pork: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grampy pork: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Clone pork: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Susan lamb: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Dr dark move: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Lord centaur: TV -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Mr full: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Muma cabbit: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Eleily pachyderm: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- To hiv: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Snell Lion and France "Palatial" Tiger: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Doner protection: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Fred wolf: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Rabba cabbit: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Obesity secrets: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Porman horse: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Joe sawhorse -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Cinnamon loan: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Scottish wolf: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Stale bee: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Everyone: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Pippaverse explodes the end Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wtf is Mirco?